


Just friends

by Cinna_moon



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Kinda, M/M, Modern AU, Pre-Canon, and swearing, cuz fuck it, dedicated to Nikandros, theres also gonna be a lot of rock music
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-26 16:32:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15004880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinna_moon/pseuds/Cinna_moon
Summary: 27 years ago, Theomedes founded a company IOS, now owning almost all estates in the city.Damen and Kastor are COOs here.Makedon is a head lawyer and Aktis in the finance department.Nikandros got IOS´s daughter company DELPHA.Pallas is currently doing an internship in a hospital. Because he sucked at math.OR an AU where Damen and Nikandros are best buddies, always inseparable, but then comes Jokaste and twists everything. With grandiosity, of course. Oh, and Nikandros is hopelessly in love with his best friend. Shit.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys!  
> This is my very first fanfiction because obviously I am a goner for Nikandros and cant get him out of my head. So im writing him a world where he hopefully ends up happy. If i dont make you all fall in love with him, I take all the responsibility for failing as a person. 
> 
> Big THANKS to my beta @h-y-p-h-e-n-d-o-t-s. I´ve said it once but you´re a goddess.  
> Also, thanks to my best friend for not leaving me, even though i probably annoy the hell out of him.

This was never supposed to happen.

He shouldn't feel those...things. They were like brothers. And brothers don't fall in love. That just doesn't happen.

So why Nikandros’ heart couldn't begin to understand this?

“Hey, bro. Stop being Grumpy, you're too big for a dwarf.” Damen joined Nik in their usual booth in the corner of Isander’s bar, and stole his beer. Casually, he took a big gulp and put it down.

“For fuck's sake, stop calling me Grumpy.”

“That definitely did not sound grumpy at all.” Damen teased him and bumped his shoulder against Nik’s. Nik growled which only made Damen grin wider.

“So, what's the matter? You look like you want to murder someone.”  There was a concern in Damen’s voice and he was using his bullshit-scanner-look on Nik now. “I mean, you always look like you want to murder someone, but now it's more obvious than usual.”

 _Oh fuck_. Nikandros hated lying to him and it wasn't like he could tell him the truth. A rash of panic overwhelmed him for a second before a name he hated popped up in his mind. Yeah, this could work.

“I dunno, man. Don't you have a feeling there's something suspicious about Kastor these days?” He didn't even have to lie. There really was something about Kastor that caused Nik severe distress. He just couldn't trust him however hard he tried.

“Suspicious?” Damen frowned. “What do you mean?”

“Come on, you noticed it, too. He is...nicer to you.” Nope, that felt wrong even saying it.

“Yeah, I guess he is nicer... but well, he is my brother.” As if that could explain everything. Nikandros sighed because for Damen it really did explain everything. Family was sacred. Damen’s heart was way too big for his own good.

“But when was the last time he helped you? Like, selflessly.”

“He always helps me.”

“No. _You_ always help _him_.”

“Well, that's what brothers are for.”

“Ugggghhh. Damianos. Are you fucking doin’ it on purpose?”

“No, man. Sorry, I know you care. But I just wanna give ‘im a chance, you know? Maybe he wants to change.” Damen retreated and took his eyes away from Nik to the other end of the bar.

“Just please be cautious, ok?”

When Damen didn't reply, Nikandros scanned the room to see what Damen was staring at. Or rather who.

Of fucking course.

A blonde. The blue neon lights at the bar counter made a pretty good illumination of the long blond locks falling to the stranger’s back, half of it braided at the top. It looked elegant, Nikandros had to admit. Almost sophisticated to the contrast with the simple blue dress the woman was wearing. Only her left side was visible from their seat at the booth as she was half turned, but Nikandros noticed the bright red colour on her lips. It was glowing.

In that instance, he knew things were going to be bad.

Turning to Damen, he saw the contemplative look on his friend's face. Damn it.

“So. You gonna talk to her or what?”

Damen slowly turned to Nik as if waking up from a dream and smiled lazily.

“Uh. Am I that obvious?”

“Yes. Yes, you are. You could wear a sticker on your forehead saying _‘blonds are my type sorry for staring‛_.”

Damen laughed shifting his gaze on the blonde again. “Yeah. I’m giving it a shot.”

Nikandros slapped Damen’s back for luck as the man was leaving, and watched what was to happen. There was no doubt he would get her. Even if she wasn't single, she soon would be. That's just the spell of Damen´s dimpled smiles. Seriously, the man is built like a mountain and with his tanned skin, he can look a bit scary… but then he smiles and you're screwed.

Nikandros was definitely screwed for this man. But his biggest desire was for Damen to be happy. Even if it meant it wouldn't be with him. He had told himself he wasn’t going to ruin their friendship. That was the most precious thing in the world for him and no way was he admitting his feelings to Damen and making things awkward. He was willing to give up his happiness if it secured they could be still close.

If his father had known, he’d have been so disappointed. He and Theomedes used to be really close too. Like one family. Nikandros remembered the day his father told him to always protect Damen and stand by him. He didn’t get it at that time because Damen didn’t seem weak. Far from it.

“But Damianos is much stronger than me, dad. He can take care of himself. He doesn’t need my protection,” the younger version of Nik doubted he could do much there. He couldn’t imagine what he should even protect Damen from. Playful bruises? Paper cuts?

“Son, ours and Theomedes’ family fought together in both the first and second world war. We’ve had each other’s backs since then. We're bonded now. Damen is and always will be your brother. Do you understand that?” Nikandros nodded but it weirded him at that time. What did his father try to tell him? Was he feeling there would be another war soon? Eight-year-old Nikandros didn't like that idea. Later, he found the words his father had told him a bit strange. He felt like he came from the ancient family or something, who even did bonds like these?

But he soon started to enjoy the idea of protecting Damen. It meant nothing since there hadn’t been any threads, but still… They had been bonded. It felt big. Important. They'd stay late together having their families being neighbours. They didn't play football as other kids though, both had found a strange liking in their wooden swords. They trained together, practised moves and strikes, and when they got tired, watched videos to get better. They loved camping at the back of their families’ joined garden in summer, reading comics. Inspired by The Simpsons, they were promised a treehouse where they would have set up _‛The super tough knight boy club‘_ , but their fathers never got to it. Most of the time, it was just the two of them until primary school when Pallas joined, and then high school when Aktis and Makedon joined as well, but the presence of Kastor was always there like a shadow. A shadow that would sneak and steal the toys, blacken their favourite pages from comics, hide the chocolate, pick up fights. Later he learnt to be more devious, telling Theomedes things on Damen that weren't true so Damen would get punished or grounded which meant the same for Nikandros.

Then of course came that time when the boys discovered girls and Nikandros realised he wasn't into them as much as Damen. He also noticed his feelings towards Damen hadn't been just brotherly anymore. At sixteen, he told himself it was just a stupid crush caused by spending too much time together. At twenty-one, having accepted his gayness and giving it a few tries with faceless strangers, Nik adjusted to the idea of being in love. At first, he was so angry with himself for fucking up this badly. Eventually, it got stronger as he started hating himself for feeling this way knowing Damen could not reciprocate. He hated how complicated he made things between them, always holding back from Damen. Not mentioning how fucking painful it was for him. To be so close and yet never close enough. He lost the ability to feel hopeful at university times when Damen started experimenting, and discovering his bisexuality. What could have felt promising, turned only bitter because Damen took liking in this particular type – whatever, but in blond. Now, at almost twenty-five, Nikandros with his messy black hair had a better chance at attracting a street lamp.

Nik watched as the blonde laughed at something Damen was telling her. Was it the balcony duct tape incident? Nikandros wouldn't have minded hearing that story again, even though he himself had been there with Pallas when they were together taping naked Damen at three am because at that time it seemed as such a good idea. Then, Damen had fallen asleep like that on the balcony and Pallas in his drunken mind locked the door. They had found Damen the next morning looking like a very old prune left on the desert, but with a happy face proclaiming pigeons were to be his new best friends.

The blonde was now turning and looking directly at Nikandros who had already been giving her a hard stare. Damen was turned to the bartender oblivious to the stare contest at his back. When his drinks arrived – three, as Nikandros noticed – he grabbed them and aimed back to Nikandros’ booth with the blonde at his side.

“Brought you another beer, buddy.” Damen was stating as he was putting down all three drinks. At their old bar times, Damen was able to carry 9 beers and shots without spilling a drop. Three glasses were no challenge for him.

They took seats, Damen innocently put his left arm over blonde’s shoulders.

“Jokaste, this is my best friend Nikandros. Nikandros, this mysteriously beautiful woman here is Jokaste.” There it was, Damen’s blinding dimpled smile.

“Pleased to meet you,” the blond – Jokaste – said extending a hand to him offering a confident smile which he immediately classified as sly. But not in a good way. Red warnings blasted in his head as he shook her hand. And it wasn’t a jealousy. Something was totally very off about her.

 _Fuck, this is gonna be hard_ , Nikandros thought as he forced a smile. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my amazing beta for all the suggestions! <3

“Jesus Christ, that was a clear shot, you impotent motherfucker!” Makedon was screaming at the poor player on the screen.

The fourteenth minute of the second third just passed and their team was losing by one goal. Makedon was in his cursing mood caused by the players fouling too much. It was the final match of the championship and this year their team had high expectations to win. That went by beating Canada, which was not a job easily done since Canada and hockey were practically synonyms.

“Yeah. Forward!” Damen cheered.

“Shit!” Pallas yelped. Number 53 stayed lying on the ice, face down. He didn't get a chance to pass the puck.

“This better earn us a power play.” Makedon leaned closer furiously tapping with his legs. Aktis kicked his calf to stop, not needing any words.

Too lost in the game, it took Nikandros a few seconds to realize Pallas was hysterically laughing at the end of the couch. Then he heard it, Damen’s ringtone for Jokaste.

“Dude, you're ridiculously disgusting,” now Makedon was laughing his ass off too, as Robbie Williams continued singing seemingly unashamed of the situation. As was Damen. Nikandros rolled his eyes at him feigning a fond smile on his face at his best friend’s romantic antics. He couldn’t help but cringe a bit, though, at the stab of jealousy in his chest, but it was softened by petty smugness when Damen didn't answer his phone.

“‛ _She_ ' _s the one_ ‘? Ain't this a bit scary?” Aktis asked.

“And too soon? We barely saw her. In total of what…three times?” Pallas added.

“I thought you boys are past the age to be freaked out by women,” Damen replied, not intimidated by their childish teasing.

“Wait, isn't _she_ freaked out by hearing that song?” The break for advert ended, first seconds of two minute power play ticking.  

“And why would she need to call me when she's with me?”

Nikandros paid them no attention watching their team skilfully breaking the defensive. Number 37 planted himself in front of the goalie, while the other four players were circling around.

“Come on. Shoot!”

Last tense seconds of their team’s PP elapsed and no progress made. The excluded player was on the ice again when one of their owns attempted a blunt backhand-

“Goal!!”

“Fuck yeah!”

“Shit, that was beautiful!”

They cheered and roared at the game, glass bottles clinked with the goals their favourite team made. Nikandros tried to ignore Damen’s phone ringing again, glaring into space at the sound of _She's the One_ playing from Damen’s phone. Though he couldn't, no matter how hard he tried, ignore the same stab of jealousy and bitterness when he saw Damen casting small smiles at his phone when it rang. He didn't answer it though, not wanting to interrupt the game.

The rest of the third went on the more stressed tone with more pressure on both sides. Damen’s phone ringed the third time and Nikandros was close to hating Jokaste for ruining their night. And damn it, he didn't _want_ to hate her. Not when he could clearly see how important she became in Damen’s life in those three months.

The fifteen minute break came and Damen excused himself to pick up the call. While Pallas and Aktis talked about some medical internship shit and Makedon was stuffing his mouth full with everything from the table, Nik sat in his green armchair in slight state of jealousy and strong state of hatred. She was doing it again. Stealing Damen from his friends. She'd been doing it right from the start. Cancelled Friday movie nights. Nik had to go back to eating ramen soups, because Damen had no longer time for cooking for them. And Nik was totally lost in the kitchen without Damen. Like yesterday, he tried to make a simple risotto – at least he thought it would be simple. Damen definitely made it look simple. The rice couldn't be darker on the bottom, and vegetable tasted like…he didn't actually know, because the smell told him enough to throw it away without tasting. He had a blister now on his pointer finger and all in all, ramen soup was good. Hell, it had three flavours, real blessing.

Damen didn't even come to gym with him as often as they used to, Nik started glaring at the nearest object every time he thought about the things Damen didn't do with him now that Jokaste was stealing him away all the time. Going alone to gym kind of sucked.

Nik just missed the times when it used to be the two of them complaining about the idiots they had to encounter every day, with the stack of food and marathons of TV series. They were about to finish the fourth series of Vikings and he couldn't even continue alone…because that felt almost like cheating.

Now it was only ‘Jokaste has a work party and needs me to accompany her,‛ ‘Jo is going to buy a cat but the seller is 5 hour drive,‘ ‘Won't have time this weekend, man, Jo wants a new paint in her apartment,‛ ‛We're buying new furniture cuz Jo says her old doesn't match the new colours.‘ But the worst part of this tragicomedy, Nik was completely positive “Jo” was playing some sort of a game, and Damen with his pure puppy heart didn't mind. When Nikandros warily broached the subject, Damen admitted Jokaste was a bit demanding, but then he started ranting about how long he had been single and how amazing it was being in a relationship again. Nik didn't try to cover his disapproval and mistrust towards Jokaste, but it all fell on deaf ears.

He’d been on watch, though.

“Guys, I'm really sorry for this but Jo’s cat is sick and she wants me to go to a vet with her. I gotta call it a night early today.” Damen came back from the call and looked really sorry. Nik knew he missed their nights as much, but he couldn't really say no to her girlfriend in a situation like this. Nik knew it, but still felt disappointed about it.

“Are you fucking serious, man? Your girlfriend’s fucking cat is sick so you miss the final third? It's the last fucking game of the fucking championships. We might win a gold and you're gonna play a nurse to a batshit cat? You're a total prick. God, how I hate cats.” Yeah, sometimes Nikandros loved Makedon’s big mouth.

“I know. I swear I'm not happy about it either, but she sounded panicked and… I should be there.” He was awkwardly stepping from one foot to another at the doorstep.

“Whatever. Your loss.” Makedon shrugged and put a fistful of chips to his mouth, few falling to his lap. And the floor.

“Wanna come over tomorrow and clean all the mess you're making, Maksy?” Nikandros couldn't refrain from a snarky comment. He used a nickname they’d given him because Makedon used to complain he didn't have _s_ in his name like everyone else, and  didn’t feel like a valid member of their gang.

Makedon flipped him a middle finger.

Aktis just furrowed his brows at Makedon. “Am not cleaning after you again, you overgrown pig.”

“Christ, give me a break, will ya?” But he obediently picked up the crumbs despise his attitude.

Damen was making the someone-stole-my-candy face, so Nikandros quickly stood up and said: “I'm gonna see you off.”

They both walked the few steps from Nikandros’ living room to his hall in silence. Nikandros leaned against the wall as he waited for Damen to get ready. It was a small hall and Nik prided himself for the red brick walls. He had no clue why he liked them so much but it was one of the reasons he bought this condo. There were few poor pegs by the door now overstuffed with boy’s jackets, and shoes all over the floor. He should finally buy a shoe rack or something. He had a doormat from the outside saying “fuck off” as a gift from all of them, when he moved in. He loved it.

“I'm so sorry –“

“You don’t need to apologize. I get it, you want to be a cat hero,” Nikandros interrupted him. Damen chuckled a little, although it sounded more sad than happy.

“No, Niky, I really am sorry. We haven't seen each other much lately. And I really fucking miss you.” Damen hugged him tightly and Nikandros was pleased – so pleased – his affectionate Damen was still there and missed him. Also, he used their childish nickname they both swore to use as little as possible and never in company. It was embarrassing to hear it again, but pride swelled up beside it, knowing their relationship went way back, much further than Jokaste and her three months of dating Damen, who’d been _Niks’_ best friend since his childhood.

“´s okay, Dami, I'm not mad at you.” Nik tossing the nickname back with a smile, wanting to reassure his friend.

“How bout we have our Friday marathon…well, on Friday?”

“Yeah, just text me.” Nikandros had to clear his throat. He was _not_ going to get fucking emotional over one hug.

“´Kay.” With that was Damen gone.

Nikandros returned to his noisy living room, to the game he was not so excited about as before, and to his friends he wished he could share his secret with, but knew it wouldn't help a thing.

۞

Nik was lying on his couch in his favourite position, feet up on the window frame, arms crossed under his head, music blasting on the highest volume possible. This was his equivalent of relaxing.

> _I wander out where you can't see  
>  Inside my shell, I wait and bleed_

His phone started ringing. Pallas, he read on the screen. He grabbed the remote and paused the music, the silence more deafening than the scream from just seconds ago.

“Yeah?“

“Hey, Nik. Listen, you don't speak Veretian by any chance, do you?“

“What? Why on earth would I speak Veretian?“ He was twisting the remote on his belly.

“Ugh, shit. Don't you know anyone who does?“

“Sorry, man. Why are you asking?“

“´Cause... The EMS brought this guy a week or so ago...,” Pallas stuttered.” And apparently some people had found him and called an ambulance. Well, the point is… He had been mountain climbing alone and now he's lying in my section with broken ribs and a leg.”

Nikandros stayed quiet for a little while trying to see more into Pallas’ words and waited if the guy added more information. When he didn't, Nik asked being careful not to sound too irked: “Okay. So what's the big deal? I'm sure you could cure the guy without knowing Veretian.”

“But like…”

“Fucking hell, Pallas,” Nikandros spitted as he understood what exactly Pallas was asking and why he sounded so dumb and shy with his stammering. “Not again. You promised you're done with having stupid crushes on guys. Lemme guess. Pale skin, light hair, stubble and pretty built up, right? Oh, and a bad boy vibe.”

“Uhhhh…” Nikandros was totally sure Pallas was blushing.

“And he doesn't speak our language at all?”

“Nope. And we couldn't contact anyone from his family so we only know just the basic info.”

“So…you have a crush on one of the patients, even though you could have your internship revoked and wouldn't get your degree, all the while you haven't even spoken to him. Did I miss something?”

“Um. When you put it like that… But I haven't done anything wrong.”

“Why do I hear there _yet_? Pallas, you can't fuck your internship up.” Sometimes, Nikandros felt like he was playing him a second mother. He couldn’t help it, though. Pallas was popular with guys. He was bashful, blushed easily and had the sweetest smile. And god, he had _freckles_. Even though he had the same raven hair as Nikandros and naturally tanned skin, the guy managed to have freckles. In short, Pallas was pretty. Unfortunately, he seemed to be attracted only to the ones with written “bad boy” all over them. Pallas was more than good to take care of himself but the guys he picked pushed up the blood pressure in all Nik, Makedon and Damen. Presumably, this caused quite a few fist fights in bar.

“God, I know. Makedon already told me the same thing. I won't do anything reckless. Just wanna talk to him. He looks so alone there. He's literally in a room full of strangers who don't speak his language. He can't even ask for water or anything. I lent him a phone yesterday so he could call his family but he didn't seem to get it, and then said something but I didn't understand a thing he said. It's so sad.”

“Just don't call me when they fire you for fucking their patients.”

“Jesus, Nik, you don't have to be so cynical all the time.”

“Just saying you're screwed already.”

“I am completely in control.”

“Sure, man, I could hear just that.”

“Anyway,” he cleared his throat. “My break's over, so I'm going back to writing protocols for tomorrow. See ya, grumpy.”

He ended the call before Nik could tell him he wasn't being grumpy. Why did they keep calling him that? They should finally learn the difference between grumpy and reasonable.

He put the volume down on his player not to get a shock, and put on the next song back on.

_Oh, fuck me,_ he thought, as the moody guitars started playing. He hadn't listened to this CD for a long time, and forgot this song would follow.

> _There's another world inside of me  
>  That you may never see_

It was clear now why he had this CD hidden in the back. There were too many songs which reminded him of what he tried to escape from.

> _So hold me when I'm here  
>  Right me when I'm wrong  
> Hold me when I'm scared  
> And love me when I'm gone  
> Everything I am  
> And everything in me  
> Wants to be the one  
> You wanted me to be_  
>  _I'll never let you down_  
>  Even if I could  
> I'd give up everything  
> If only for your good

Nikandros shut his eyes and let the lyrics destroy him. Just for today. Then the CD would be back at the farthest end of the shelf as if it didn't exist. He wished he could do the same with his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nikandros’ song: 3 Doors Down - When I'm Gone


End file.
